


Winters Coming

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow storm traps you and your shield partners, Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere during a recognizance mission. The three of you find a hot and steamy way to pass the time until the storm passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters Coming

You are gently coaxed from your slumber by a warm velvety tongue tracing along your wet folds. The memories from your night with Clint and Bucky still dancing through your mind and you thanked God several times for the snow storm that trapped you in this tiny cabin with these two gorgeous men. 

You did everything in your power to try and convince Coulson teaming you up with the two head cases as you so delicately put it was a bad idea. But Coulson stuck to his guns and you found yourself deep in the snowy freezing woods of Switzerland doing recognizance on a secret Hydra weapons armory. The storm rode in fast and the three of you had no choice but to take refuge in a near by cabin. Clint started a fire and Bucky found a bottle of whiskey in one of the cabinets. The night started off relatively normal with trading war stories and sharing a few laughs but after the eighth shot of whiskey the flirting began. And next thing you know clothes are coming off and you are in the middle of the hottest man sandwich you've ever been in. 

You pull back the blankets to get a better view of Bucky as he's eating you out. The things he can do with that tongue of his should be illegal, he eats you out like it's his last meal and you fucking love it. He flattens his tongue taking long slow licks from your slit up to your clit working you open. You softly purr when you feel Clint's warm tongue flick over your taught nipple. "Mmm good morning."

"Good morning." Clint grins with a lustful glint in his eye as he rolls your little bud between his teeth. 

"Is it still snowing?" You softly moan.

"Oh yeah. We're probably going to be stuck here for a couple days." 

"I like the sound of that." You wickedly grin. 

Before last night the thought of spending two days trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with Clint and Bucky would have sent you over the edge and you would have killed Coulson for the second time. But you realized you had a lot more in common with them than you had thought. And damn if they weren't amazing in the sack. 

Your body shudders when Bucky pushes one of his long metal fingers inside you, the smooth ridges hitting you in places you didn't even know existed. You cry out in ecstasy as he works it in and out of you the small vibrations from his metal arm driving your body wild. He sucks your throbbing clit into his mouth sucking and nipping at your tender bud, forcing noises out of you that weren't human. For a man who had spent the last seventy odd years in and out of cryo working as a Hydra assassin he sure knew how to eat pussy like a fucking champ. 

Between Bucky face deep in your pussy and Clint ravaging your breasts and lips your head was spinning in ecstasy and you couldn't imagine how much more you could take. You cry out when Bucky curls his finger inside you changing his pace working his finger up and down hitting your sweet spot over and over. His mouth sucking harder, teeth grazing your clit like it was his last meal and before you know it your screaming and swearing. Your sweet juices streaming down his metal hand as your orgasm washes over you again and again. Bucky slows his pace letting you ride out your high as Clint rains kisses down on your lips.

Before you can catch your breath Bucky pulls you up into his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist as he fills you in one hard thrust. You both cry out in unison as you stretch around is rock hard cock. Your hands claw at his back while his pounds into your slick cunt. 

Clint snakes up behind you sweeping your hair to the side, kissing and biting at the tender skin on your shoulder and up your neck. His hands cupping and groping at your tits, rolling your nipples between his nimble fingers. You slyly grin when you hear Clint's growls as you grind your ass against his hard cock teasing him, letting him know what's in store for him once Bucky has had his fill of you. Clint reaches a hand down finding your clit he circles it roughly helping to bring you to the edge. 

Bucky's body tenses he so close you can feel him throbbing inside you. "That's it soldier you fucking come for me." Your voice is demanding and lustful. Bucky's hands trail down to your ass squeezing it hard as he forces himself deeper inside you. His lips come crashing down onto yours, forcing his tongue in your mouth devouring you like a drug he can't get enough of. His pounding is relentless and hard like he's using you to relieve years of tension and frustration and as long as it makes you come like it did the night before you are more than okay being his angry fuck. 

Your head falls back against Clint's shoulder, your pussy clenching and pulsating around Bucky. The pleasure washing over you as scream and moan his name. Clint holds you up as Bucky continues to pound into you until finding his own release, his cock throbbing and spilling every last ounce of himself inside you. 

Clint helps you lie back down onto the bed, wrapping you in his arms while Bucky goes to get you some water. You lay there for a moment enjoying Clint's fingers as they softly trail up and down your body. You wrap your arms around him pulling him closer. Your body loving how good his naked body feels pressed against yours. He tilts your lips up to his and softly kisses you, his kisses are tender and more gentle. Just what you need after Bucky's more rough deep kisses. 

You roll Clint onto his back, straddling his waist you slowly roll your hips teasing his hard length between your wet folds. You trace your tongue along his abs and up his chest, grinning when you hear him begging to fuck you. His head rolls back and a low growl escapes his throat when you finally give him what he wants, slowly sinking down on him inch by inch letting him stretch and fill you. He wasn't lying when he said he never misses you think as his cock finds your sweet spot like it did every time he fucked you the night before. You slowly begin to roll your hips up and down his length while his hands glide up along your curves to your breasts, massaging them in his strong hands. 

You are so lost in how good Clint feels you barely notice Bucky climb back in bed, until you feel the cool metal of his fingers trail along your spine. "You look so sexy riding him." He whispers before running his tongue up your neck and nipping your earlobe. "Ride him harder. Make him come, beautiful." His words send a shiver down your spine. You grind your hips harder against Clint, his moans of pleasure turning you on even more. 

Bucky slides a hand down along your ass, his finger circling your tight little pink hole. You nod as to give him permission to do what you know he's thinking. You clench around Clint hard as Bucky slowly pushes his finger inside you, pausing for a moment letting you adjust before he slowly works it in and out. "Do like that?" 

"Fuck yes." You murmur. The sensation of his finger inside you making Clint feel even more amazing inside you.   
You pull Clint up to your lips kissing him deeply then you turn kissing Bucky. You bite your lip and look at Bucky with a lustful glimmer in your eye and wicked idea popping into your mind. "I want your cock inside me Bucky." You grin. 

He cocks an eyebrow up at you, realizing you are quite the dirty girl. He does as you ask, spitting in his hand he strokes his cock a few times before slowly pushing his tip inside your tight little ass. You gasp as he fills you, you thought Bucky's finger and Clint's cock felt good but God damn both of them inside you felt almost too much for you to handle. Once you relax a little both men start to move inside you and the sensation rips through. 

Clint dips his head down sucking your nipple into his warm mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue along your aching bud while his hand pinches and rolls your other nipple between his fingers. Bucky's hand tangles in your hair pulling your head back he captures your lips in a deep hungry kiss, swallowing your moans. They find their rhythm thrusting in and out coaxing you to the edge again. Still sensitive from your previous orgasms and the way Clint and Bucky feel inside you it's not long before you are coming hard, so hard you start to see stars. 

You finally come back to reality a satisfied grin stretching across your lips when you realize it's not a dream and Clint and Bucky are still holding you up. 

"Welcome back." Clint chuckles then kisses you softly. His hips rolling against you subtly trying to tell you he wants to finish what you started. But you have other ideas. 

"I want you to come in my mouth." You sexily grin at Clint "and you can keep fucking my ass." You wink back at Bucky. 

Bucky smirks pulling out of you, letting you slide down to Clint's cock. "Such a dirty girl." Bucky roars slapping your ass. 

You wiggle your ass at him "more please." 

He slaps your ass again this time leaving a red hand print across your cheek. You purr with pleasure then nestle between Clint's legs, running your tongue along his hard length. Parting your lips you take him in your mouth inch by inch, humming at how good he tastes mixed with you. He gathers your hair in one hand to get a better view, running his other hand along your hollowed out cheek feeling himself in your mouth.   
Bucky positions himself behind you, pushing inside your wet cunt getting his cock nice and wet before returning to your ass. Your moans vibrate through Clint's body as Bucky pushes inside you, slowly moving in and out as you adjust and relax. 

Your head bobs up and down Clint's impressive length taking him in deeper and deeper with each bob of your head. Tongue swirling and sucking, his hips bucking against you, his hands pulling at your hair so hard you think he's going to pull out a few strands. His eyes are half closed as he watches you, his lips puckered into a perfect "O". His body tenses cock throbbing in your mouth, he reaches back grabbing the headboard letting out a haggard "fuck" as the warm pearly liquid squirts into your mouth. Your satisfied grin quickly turns to lustful moans when Bucky pushes two of his metal fingers inside pumping them in rhythm with his hips. 

You smile up at Clint his eyes locked on you as Bucky fucks you. Not wanting him to feel left out you dip your head down and gently suck and lick his balls "mmm that feels so good." He murmurs, gently stroking your hair. 

The soft vibrations of Bucky's fingers is driving your body crazy and it's not long before your coming again. Feeling your body getting wobbly, Bucky wraps his arm around you holding you up as he continues to thrust into you until finally coming with a roar. 

He pulls out of you and helps back down onto the bed. You curl up in Clint's arms while Bucky wraps himself around you, softly kissing along your neck. 

"Two days of this and you might kill me." Clint chuckles, planting a kiss on your forehead. 

"It would be a great way to go. How'd Clint die? They will ask and the response would be he died making mad passionate love to his new partner."


End file.
